


Some Sugar in My Bowl

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dom Barba, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sub Carisi, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Their sixth month anniversary is coming up and for the better part of their romantic relationship, Rafael has managed to stealthily spoil Sonny in increasingly impressive ways.Sonny realizes Rafael has been buying him an awful lot of nice gifts and decides to confront him about it.(This takes place in the same 'verse as Irresistibly Desired.)





	Some Sugar in My Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song with Nina Simone because I am so bad at titles.
> 
> Sweet lord I can't stop. 
> 
> I was pleasantly surprised at the response I got from Irresistibly Desired and it inspired me to write more. Sneaky/secret Sugar Daddy is a fav trope of mine so I decided to try it out in this 'verse.
> 
> English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta read, so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors.

oOo

 

At first, Sonny doesn’t think much of it. Rafael is sneaky, and Sonny has been letting down his guard around this man since they met. It’s worse now that they’re dating, and Rafael sometimes exploits it to his own advantage. Never in a harmful way, of course, but it can be a bit exasperating at times. Speaking of:

Rafael starts out small, that’s his opening move. He starts paying the bill on their dinner dates more often than not, waving off Sonny’s protests and arguing his way out of trouble. He buys new copies of some of Sonny’s worn-down favorite books to keep at his own place for when Sonny spends a weekend over. Sweet, little things that Sonny is unable to mind because Rafael disarms him completely by confessing he does it because he  _ wants _ to and he likes to make Sonny smile. Having secured Sonny’s acceptance, Sonny can in hindsight see that this was when Rafael strategically escalated. 

It begins with a new pair of cufflinks. They’re stylish, but simple, and Sonny thinks they’re silver set with a modest design of moissanite stones for three months before finding out they’re actually white gold set with real fucking diamonds. By the time he gets a clue, he’s also the owner of four new ties (“You can’t wear that atrocity with that suit. Here, take this”; “I was buying some for myself and happened upon these. They’d be perfect for bringing out the color of your eyes”) and a perfectly tailored three-piece suit and tuxedo (“I need to get fitted for some new suits, so you might as well join me”; “You’re dating me, of course you need a tuxedo, Sonny"). But also a few more...intimate...gifts that Sonny, in retrospect, probably doesn’t want to know the actual prices of (“Ah, mi amor, you look so good like this. So pretty. Do you like our new gift for us? Does it feel nice against your skin?”).

Sonny isn’t mad, exactly, upon figuring out Rafael’s strategy. Mostly he’s a bit embarrassed by how easily he’s fallen for it, but the overwhelming feeling he has is exasperated fondness.

“I wish I had a man that got me real diamonds,” Rollins had sighed yesterday as she side-eyed Sonny’s by now favorite pair of cufflinks, tipping him off to this whole thing. When Sonny had only responded with confusion, a much enlightening conversation had followed.

Their sixth month anniversary is coming up and for the better part of their romantic relationship, Rafael has managed to stealthily spoil Sonny in increasingly impressive ways.

Sonny’s supposed to be a detective. It’s embarrassing. Though, in his defense, Rafael has spread this out over a five to six months period; slowly but surely getting Sonny  _ used  _ to certain things until it’s become normalized to the point where Sonny doesn’t question a new pair of silky underwear or a fancy new tie.

“Don’t get me wrong, Raf, I love everything you’ve gotten for me. But, honestly, it’s too much. You know you don’t need to buy me stuff, right?” Sonny says with genuine concern, because he’s been thinking a lot about this since yesterday and it’s not all good. Does Rafael feel he has to buy Sonny’s affections? Does he feel like Sonny’s not capable of buying these things for himself, and if so, does he feel compelled to do so instead?

These thoughts, he doesn’t share out loud, because he knows he might be overreacting. He doesn’t want to put words in Rafael’s mouth. So instead he waits for him to reply, a bit anxious.

Rafael smirks over his glass of red wine, taking a careful sip before putting it down on his coffee table. He motions for Sonny to do the same. They’re having a takeout dinner with a bottle of red on Rafael’s sinfully comfortable couch on a Saturday night, having decided to stay in all weekend to decompress after a rough week. Sonny thinks it’s as good a time as any to talk about his recent revelation.

“Maybe I just like spending money,” Rafael quips with a raised brow, to which Sonny scoffs and rolls his eyes. Before he can comment on Rafael’s ridiculous statement, the man’s smirk softens to a smile and he speaks up again. “I stand by what I told you last time, Sonny. I want to buy you things and I like how much you appreciate my gifts. They make you smile.”

Sonny shakes his head, cheeks heating up, because he refuses to get sidetracked by going all moon-eyed at Rafael showing his soft side. “Yeah but, getting me a few books and paying for dinner are kinda different from spending thousands of dollars on cufflinks and suits, babe.”

“Mi querido,” Rafael murmurs, moving closer to him on the couch until he can reach up and grab the back of Sonny’s neck, pushing down and guiding him into a soft, affectionate kiss. When they break apart, Rafael’s hands keep Sonny from moving too far away, which is unnecessary. Sonny has no intentions of going anywhere. He’s got his arms circling Rafael’s waist while enjoying the feel of Rafael’s hands on his neck and hip.

“I like to spoil you, and it’s not very selfless I’m afraid. Do you know what it does to me to see you wearing something I gave you? Something I picked out, just for you. People will look at you and admire you, and I get to show you off knowing that you’re mine, that you’re happily wearing what I gave you. I buy you your books because you’ve made me soft and I want you to have things you like in my place, things that are just yours. I buy you clothes because it brings me immense satisfaction to dress you up. So please, mi amor, will you keep indulging me in this?”

Sonny swallows, stunned. Rafael’s voice is soft but intense, and his words feel like a caress that settles as a ball of molten heat low in his gut. Trust Rafael to make it sound like buying stuff for Sonny is a favor to  _ Rafael _ .

However, it makes sense. What if this is like...what if it’s like how Sonny loves to cook for him? How he loves to bring Rafael lunch at his office in order to make sure he eats, or how he always wants to make sure Rafael gets a pastry with his coffee so he’ll never drink that stuff on an empty stomach. Because Sonny has always enjoyed to take  _ care  _ of people, and sometimes that comes off as overbearing but Rafael accepts it and indulges him when sometimes, even Sonny can admit that he’s going a bit overboard.

Then there’s the way Sonny enjoys to be seen with him, to hold his hand in public or lean into Rafael’s arm around him. He’s never given thought to the fact that Rafael would enjoy it in a specific way too, that he’s been showing Sonny off all this time that Sonny has been gleefully flaunting the fact the  _ he’s  _ the one on Rafael Barba’s arm. That it hasn’t been about Rafael indulging Sonny’s rather clingy tendencies.

“When put like that, I don’t see how I could refuse,” Sonny murmurs in reply after a few moments of thoughtful silence. Rafael grins, and kisses him again, lips soft and warm against Sonny’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Rafael praises him between kisses, licking into Sonny’s mouth when it makes him moan. “Always so good to me, aren’t you, cariño?”

Sonny feels dizzy with lust, a headrush of thoughts and emotions making him melt into Rafael and his clever mouth. The hand on his neck squeezes like a collar, keeping him close and reminding him of his place, while the hand on his hip tugs and pulls until Sonny finds himself straddling Rafael’s lap.

“Papi,” Sonny moans as soon as he’s free to, the title falling easy from his lips. Rafael’s kisses have started travelling from his lips to his jaw, down his neck, where he bites and licks the skin.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to pick out every part of your outfit. I’ll choose your underwear, your socks, your shoes. Pants and shirt.  _ Everything _ . And you’re going to let me, aren’t you, my sweet boy?” Rafael leans back to say, looking up at a panting Sonny with dark, glittering eyes. Sonny has no idea why the thought of doing that for Rafael is so fucking hot, but it makes him squirm in his lap as he realizes that Rafael has bought him at least one pair of each type of clothing he’s mentioned. Either under the guise of keeping an extra set at Rafael’s place for emergencies, or for a date at the theatre or a function, or some other reasonable excuse.

But here, now, it feels decidedly naughty and very far from innocent.

Sonny’s floored by the rush of desire he feels.

“You’re not playing fair, Rafi,” Sonny accuses him as Rafael let’s go of his neck to grab Sonny’s hips with both his hands. Rafael only snorts and thrusts up against Sonny’s ass while guiding him down into it with his hands.

He’s hard for Sonny, hard and hot and intoxicating. Sonny’s dick twitches in his pants, already leaking and begging for attention.

“Look at you,” Rafael smirks, watching smugly as Sonny grinds his ass against Rafael’s erection because he can’t be still. “You love it too, don’t you? How I spoil you, how I want to dress you up and show you off. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Sonny’s always craved approval, has always wanted to be  _ good _ enough. And praise has always made him feel proud and accomplished. But this, here. Rafael’s words, his voice. Sonny craves this like burning, sometimes. When he gets jittery, and restless, and extra loud in his efforts,  _ this  _ is the only thing that soothes him. It’s a release, a way for his anxieties to work themselves out of his system under Rafael’s watchful eyes and firm, knowing hands.

“Yes, papi, I like it. I like it when you give me things,” Sonny whispers, blushing shyly at the realization of how true Rafael’s words are. He’s felt guilty when he’s allowed himself to think about the money Rafael has been spending on him these past months, but now, he allows himself to acknowledge how much he’s been enjoying it, too. He’s enjoyed being spoiled, enjoyed it so much he’s been slightly ashamed of his behavior. He’s not with Rafael for his money, he’s not asking for these gifts, and perhaps that makes them even more irresistible.

It feels good to be given permission to enjoy this guilt-free, because this is what Rafael  _ wants.  _ And Sonny loves to give him what he wants, because it always turns out to be what  _ Sonny  _ wants as well.

At his vocal admission, Rafael drags him into another heated kiss. Sonny loses himself in it, and things turn into a heated, messy blur of undressing and grinding against each other. Sonny cums on Rafael’s stomach and chest, with Rafael milking his cock with his hand, as Rafael thrusts his cock between the cheeks of Sonny’s ass. Sonny’s a dazed, happy mess as Rafael whispers praise and Spanish endearments in his ear. Whenever his slippery cock presses against Sonny’s hole, he groans into Sonny’s neck, and it spurns Sonny on.

He slips out of Rafael’s lap, down on the floor, kneeling between his legs. Rafael’s dick is big; thick enough to be intimidating but not obscenely long. It fits well in Sonny’s mouth after much practise, slips down his throat to the sounds of Rafael’s praise. It doesn’t take long like this; Rafael’s hands in his hair, fucking his mouth with quick, shallow thrusts.

Rafael cums with a shout, pulsing on Sonny’s tongue. Sonny swallows, takes him down to the root and swallows again. It makes Rafael swear, makes the hands in his hair tug hard, and Sonny moans. He lets Rafael pull him off, let’s him drag him up back into his lap where Sonny melts into his arms and his sweet, lazy kisses.

“You’re amazing,” Rafael whispers against his mouth. “My Sonny. Mi cielo soleado.”

Sonny grins blearily, sated and relaxed, and teases, “You’re such a sap, Rafi.”

Rafael pinches his ass, hard, causing Sonny to yelp and jerk in his grip before dissolving into giddy laughter.

“Don’t make me punish you,” Rafael grumbles, but Sonny sees him trying to hide a smirk.

“Why not?” Sonny wonders innocently, all coy smiles and twinkling eyes. Rafael’s punishments tended to be creative and fun, though not without their ordeals. Well, his  _ playful  _ punishments. The real ones tended to be..not so fun. Which was the point, but still.

Rafael quirks a brow, and squeezes Sonny’s ass pointedly. “Do not,” he growls, and Sonny caves. He laughs and burrows further into Rafael’s space, because they’re both naked and coming down from their orgasms, which means Rafael will be getting cold soon and could benefit from Sonny’s extra warmth until they got enough energy back to get some blankets or retire to the bed.

They settle into a comfortable silence which is only broken by a few stray kisses and sighs. Sonny is the one to speak up first.

“Were you planning to take me out somewhere tomorrow?” he wonders, genuinely curious. “If you’re gonna be dressing me up and all, I mean.”

Rafael hums, kissing Sonny’s forehead. “I’ll make it a surprise, I think. I haven't yet decided what I want to do to you once I have you all dolled up for me.”

Excited anticipation settles in Sonny’s gut and he smiles wide and bright. He can’t wait to be spoiled some more.

  
oOo  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as hereinlimbo!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
